User talk:Tierrie
Hey Tierrie. I'm still interested in this wiki, but I'm willing to leave you to do the management of this wiki for the time being. My main interest at the moment is the Fallout Wiki and the XCOM game is still pretty far away; the work that needs to be done now is setting the wiki up and I'm very pleased to see someone like you, with programming and template management skills has stepped up! Noticed you just promoted Teugene to admin, which I agree with. He also has some useful skills. Myself, I'm more of an editor, so the two of you can get the most important work done I think (and hope). So go ahead, I'll keep an eye out on the progress here and we'll stay in touch, ok? Jspoel 19:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hey, khabar baik! Are you from Indonesia, and if you are, and which part are at? And thanks for the promotion by the way. I figured it's the usual and safer route to ask formally since it is how it's done in most wiki I visit. :) Noticed that you have started work on templates and the wiki theme. What are your other plans for the wiki? A portal sounds like a good idea for the upcoming games, but I don't know how it works since we don't use portals at the Mass Effect wiki. Also, I may have to bug you with questions from time to time as you have better technical know hows than me, if you don't mind. Heh. Like the Geshi.css - what is that CSS for? It's the first time I've seen it. Starting out as an admin, I'd like to change the wiki's logo since we have a different background colour. I like the XCOM:EU logo and will change accordingly. As for the overall colour schemes, I had in mind of using the XCOM:EU colours; black and blue, instead of the browns we started out with. The scheme will be used for infoboxes, navboxes, etc. What do you think? So yea, here's looking to more edits together in the future :) — Teugene (Talk) 05:33, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Gear Calculator Hey there! I was just curious... I stumbled upon this Google Spreadsheet among the forums and it was done by a person with same name as you and thought it was too much of coincidence. If you did that spreadsheet, I must thank you for your effort! It was really helpful to me and plan my gears on my characters! :) 13:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Your calculator is pretty well known, so it wouldn't be too difficult to find it from here. Heh. You might need to update the values to the current 1.04 patch though. Some stats can roll up to over 400 now! And yea, I'm in around Klang Valley. 02:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tierrie, from what I can tell you seem to be the main managment of this wiki. Just wanted to let you know I am willing to help you update the wiki as knew information comes in, if you want my help. I like the work you have done on the wiki so far and, being a big fan of XCOM, I think it is great that you are keeping this XCOM inormation center going. Templates Hi Tierrie, XCOM is coming up very soon now and there's still a lot of work to be done here. We are not prepared and we'll have to make the best of it from the next week onwards. Are you still planning to help out here? This wiki sure could use your technical skills with templates, infoboxes etc. Hope to hear from you. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 21:00, October 6, 2012 (UTC)